


Doggy Issues 2.0

by TheJadedQuartet



Series: Becquerel Needs More Smut In This Fandom [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bestiality, Cervical Penetration, Cum Inflation, Cunnilingus, F/M, Hyper Sizes, Knotting, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:22:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2786474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadedQuartet/pseuds/TheJadedQuartet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A long time ago, in my old Roleplay blog, someone asked Grimbark Jade to explain what her first experience with Bec had been. Since some people wanted a sequel to Doggy Issues and the post itself only had 17 notes, I thought, why not? Sure some people around will appreciate it.</p><p>The story is divided in two short paragraphs of Jade talking to the anon who asked the question and then the main body of the fic itself, so I'll use the notes at the beginning and end to post that little conversation with Jade and the Anon.</p><p>I wrote this a long while ago so, shrug, just to not leave this account too inactive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doggy Issues 2.0

**Author's Note:**

> "heh, i suppose i can talk about that~? let me think, hmm… i think our first time was actually just a few months before the session, yeah! i cant really remember if it was before or after my birthday… but 12 or 13, you can assume, i was not like i am at the moment, at all! i was a bit toned, i had to hunt and run around the island most of the day, but still, i was just a teenage girl~ and barely 5 feet tall, too! hmm…" Insert typical Memory/Dream transition effect here.

It was a hot day in the island, the sun blazing in the sky had been making Jade’s usual walks around the place even more tiring than the usual. Sweating, having to wear clothes while she was outside in the island’s jungle for protection, both her and Bec were panting for most of the way! The dog really hasn’t changed that much in the time he’s had to mature fully in the Bubbles, so he was almost the same size titanic size he’s at the moment. He could very well be the biggest dog on the entire planet, and with his fluffy white fur, it was for sure he was even hotter than Jade was.

But he also had an extra reason to be hotter than her! His heat cycle. As a First Guardian he had enough intelligence to know it was a thing an almost physical god really didn’t need to do, more given he had to protect the girl, his owner… But as a dog, the desire to just rut something, /anything/, was overwhelming sometimes. It had actually gotten him to zap away in the past, just for a few hours.

Maybe the feeling was still not strong enough for him to /need/ relief, or maybe he just didn’t want to leave Jade’s side because it was dangerously hot, but once they finally returned to the tower surely he could go away for a while! That was his plan, at least, until the girl called him. "come on bec! its really hot today so what do you think having a nice, cold bath together?" If First Guardian dogs could speak, he’d let out a loud “Dammit”, but instead, he just grumbled a bit.

It was not like Jade was innocent or anything at that point, oh not at all. She was a hormonal teenager who lived alone in an island with no Internet restrictions, and with Bec as his only company, she knew about his heat cycles- And in fact, it was those very heat cycles that had sparked her curiosity about how animals, and more specifically, dogs, had sex. It had been her gateway into the world of Furry forums and Bestiality fanfiction and videos. But she didn’t keep a track on how much time passed, and since he usually just left, the girl was oblivious to the fact.

To top it all, her scent… As an early bloomer, ever since she hit puberty, Bec had been having to hold himself back a lot, since his sensitive note could catch all kind of aromas from his owner. Today, with her sweaty and hot, ready to take a shower, this scent was even stronger than usual. It was almost too many coincidences in the same day! Almost like Paradox Space itself had wanted to make him horny.

Jade stripped down quickly, even before getting to the bathroom- there was no shame in being naked at all, and it was a miracle she hadn’t stripped as soon as she got to the house! Weren’t it for some cold days and the protection against little cuts and bruises she could get around the island, she would be 24/7 naked, not only because she was alone, clothing was just a dumb concept for her, and she found no reason why exposing herself should be embarrassing. As told before, she had begun developing a bit early- It’s not like she was anime-13-years-old, but her body looked one or two years ahead of her age.

Kneeling down in front of Bec, she planted a soft kiss on his head and nuzzled his fur, giggling at his little whines before standing up. "oh, dont be like that! i know you dont like bathing but it will be chilly and you will feel better!" Yep, she had no clue, turning around and going through one or two transportalizers, before she arrived to the bathroom. They had a large tub, enough to fit both of them and still have space for two or three more people, and while it came in handy to wash him whenever he got dirty, soon the space was going to be put to a much better use.

Jade hopped in first, soon turning the water faucet and letting the cool drizzle begin to wash over her. She let out a soft sigh, relaxing against one side, and closing her eyes for a second, the water washing away her sweat, but not yet helping at all with the scent Bec could pick up. Seeing how he didn’t seem to want to join her, she leant against the side of the tub and patted it. "come on boy! dont be a wuss! its just water!"

What other choice did he really have? Shaking to fluff out his fur before entering, he quickly moved up to her, and with a hop, slid in the tub with Jade. His fur quickly flattened against his body, the moisture making it stick, but admittedly, the cool water leaving him much more fresh and relaxed than he was before. Maybe this was not so- Nope, there was she, leant up close against him and with her hands scrubbing at his body, brushing up and down his back, drifting down his sides, and then scratching his belly, and up to his neck. Jade was as loving as always, and this was the first time he’d been letting her get so physical while he was in heat… But how could he resist? The dog basically melted on her arms with her affection, flopping lazily onto his side and then rolling on his back for her to access better and…

"bec?" Having had him for so long, no matter how much she stroked, how much her hands drifted or whatever it was she did, she’d never before made Bec get hard in front of her… And yet a few strokes in the shower was all it took this time to expose a good 3 inches of the red prick poking out of his sheath at the moment. Her cheeks flushed red, all the things she had read and seen on the Internet coming to her at once as she eyed his crotch. Realizing he’d screwed up flipping himself like that, the canine immediately rolled once more on his front and whined, ears lowering a bit in apology.

What he didn’t expect was for her little surprised expression to turn into a small grin, as the small girl reached to the side, turning off the water for now, and quickly got on her fours, crawling underneath his body. "hey, hey! i want to see, bec, dont move so much!" He stood still as ordered, as much as he didn’t want to… Let Jade do anything too sudden, he was still her obedient pup. When she first discovered about his heats, she tried foolishly to get a glimpse of his cock, but as soon as the slightest hint of him getting aroused showed, he was gone. That had been quite a while ago, and now that she hadn’t even been trying… She could finally see a dog cock in real life, not just pictures!

It was just as she’d seen, pinkish red, tapered, veiny, and now that she got close to it, it was obvious Bec had been getting aroused, the scent was… Quite strong. How had she not noticed? The knot was lacking but, given his size, she could just assume it had not been unsheathed completely… Maybe she could… "um… dont get nervous now, okay?" The silky feeling of her hand suddenly reaching to touch the few inches unsheathed made the canine almost jump back, whining down at her. Jade was in her own world at the moment, not caring about his whimpers and simply reaching to touch and fondle.

The not completely smooth texture of it, the feeling of his heartbeat as the small touches got him more and more worked up, the velvety touch of his sheath fur, a tad shorter than on the rest of his body, and that hefty sack she’d seen so many times before but never really got to hold on her own hands, weighing it mentally and giving it a gentle and playful squeeze, large enough to fill her entire hand with ease. She could feel him shift on top of her, and snickering, the girl’s eyes fixed once more on the tip, seeing the cock beginning to slip further out of him, swelling outwards… If she continued just teasing, Bec might actually get away… So if she had a chance, it was now.

Suddenly, the gentle feeling of her hands was replaced by a pair of lips wrapped around his cock, and he barked- Of course it felt good, but this was not a thing Jade could handle like this! He worried about his owner… And yet at the same time, the bark was the only warning he gave her, shamefully letting her continue on her endeavour to get him fully hard. She was not the most skilled one, but knowing it was Jade of all people who was leaning in and letting her tongue work and roll around his cock was more than enough for him. Besides, he was a dog. Not like he got many blowjobs at all, so this was exciting for him too.

The girl was in complete bliss, having fantasized before so much about being able to do this… And the taste, she had always wondered how he’d taste, and it was so good. Strong, musky, stinging against her tongue, but in the good way, a bead or two of pre dripping into her mouth and bringing her taste buds to a whole new level of ecstasy. In just a few seconds, the initial three inches had doubled, and with his cock thickening, it began to become hard to fit him completely in her mouth, the tip already poking against the back of her throat.

Bec, on his side, had begun to buck his hips almost on instinct, not too harshly, but enough to make a bit of his cock to plop in and out of her mouth wetly. The pleasure kept increasing, and with it, the size of his shaft… Knowing he was a large dog, Jade had assumed him to be big, but… Her eyes widened once it was past eight inches, her cheeks flushing red, head tilted back so she could take just the first few inches and leave the rest out, letting her hands work on it. At ten inches, she gulped a bit, and decided that maybe she should get him out of her mouth. Coughing, she finally let him go, dropping down to the floor and turning around underneath him to watch how it just kept swelling, one whole foot outside and… And she still could not distinguish the knot. It was going to keep swelling? "woah… bec, youre huge…"

Every new inch that slid out, Jade thought that had to be the last, the little shift of his hind legs telling her how worked up she’d left him. Gravity began to make its effect as the cock dropped a bit, angling downwards, almost flopping on her body due to her position. It wasn’t after half a minute that she finally saw the knot with her own eyes… It was as thick as her fist, and she knew it was only going to get bigger. And the entire length had to be almost two feet! That was like, two fifths of her height! She had… Yeah, she had underestimated how big he was. By a long shot. And giggling, she leant in to the base of his cock, giving it a little kiss. "im… haha, sorry bec~ i mean, i can give you a handjob or… lick it, if youre really horny, but im not going to be able to fit i-"

Plop. Without thinking it twice, the dog just dropped down, the young human’s eyes widening as his knot was pressed just against her lips, and the entire cock pressed along her body, warming her up. She could not speak, and with each breath, his scent came into her body and clung to her sinuses, making her vision a bit dizzy. Soon enough, though, Jade noticed what he was doing… With her pinned down like this, his front paws pressed on either side of her thighs, spreading her legs open, and curling his body, arching it slightly over her, his moist snout was quickly pressed against her slit.

She wanted to tell him to hold on a second, that she had not had even a second to prepare herself, but his tongue didn’t give her that mercy. A huff of hot breath signalled the start, washing over her cunt, before his tongue made contact… She knew that tongue very well, he lapped her face all the time, and whenever that happened, her entire face was covered in saliva within seconds. But now that it was her slit, and not her face, she just… The heat that radiated from it was intense, and a single lick was enough to let it drift over the entirety of her pussy and her clit, yelping against the knot.

He wasn’t listening, Bec was frantic, too excited to hold himself back by this point. His hips were rolling back and forth, making his knot and sheath rut over her face over and over, while his tongue sank between her folds and rolled it around, messily lapping up all the juices that were dripping from her, taking in the source of the scent he loved so much. Every little lick made the girl arch her back, and the fact her fantasy was basically coming true before her very eyes sinking in, she began to eagerly lap and kiss at the knot in front of her, her hands resting onto her small breasts, and as much as they could manage, squishing them together to at least give him some friction against her.

He seemed to like it a lot, but it was still quite a sloppy way to please him, more dry-humping her body than anything else. But she didn’t mind, his tongue was what mattered at the moment, his snout was poking and rubbing against her moist lips while the tongue moved forward to try and sink into her body, spreading her walls apart and filling her with heat… And new to these pleasures Bec was showing her, she couldn’t help but go completely limp in a second, shaking underneath him as the knot in front of her muffled her moans slightly, her cunt tightening around his tongue for a few seconds and her juices dripping out in a slightly faster manner.

When he moved off her, he looked down to make sure he hadn’t done anything bad- And surely he had not, the face plastered on Jade’s face was one of pure pleasure, barely able to mutter a coherent thought as she enjoyed the afterglow of the strongest orgasm she’d ever had (Yet). It took her an entire minute to begin moving again, stretching out, delighted, and leaning in to kiss Bec’s snout, tongue slipping out of her mouth to met his as soon as he tried to lap at her, giggling as she stayed like that for a few seconds, letting their tongues drift together lewdly.

"okay, im… its unfair that only i got off there, so im going to make you cum too, okay? just let me get my glasses back on~ i really want to see you well up-close, okay?" A soft giggle escaped her lips, sighing in delight as she leant on the edge of the tub, still a bit weak from the intense climax. It was quite an error, she soon would notice, to remain for any amount of time bent over the side of any surface, and basically exposing her rear to her horny dog, which still needed to cum. Before she could get up and away, his snout was buried once more against her cunt, thighs squeezing softly on his head as she tried to stop him. "a-ah~! bec, n-not now~… im still very sen-"

Sure, she got him to move his snout away, but she didn’t mean it /this/ way. He was too horny, the constant lapping had been the first proof that she should have been more careful, but thinking even in heat he would keep doing just as she wanted, she’d left herself exposed, and even put herself just in the perfect position… For him to mount her. She felt his paws wrap around her hips, and his huge cock suddenly grinding up and down her back, eyes wide, and blinking as she tilted her head back. He wasn’t… He wasn’t going to try to put that monster inside of her was he? There was /no/ way it was going to fit! Believe her, she’s the first one who would love to be fucked by Bec, but he was just too huge to handle it.

"hey, hey! bad dog, you cant just go ahead and try to take me like that! c-come on, control yourself…"His constant humping slowed down, and after a few seconds, he began to draw his hips back. She sighed in relief, thinking she was going to let her go… but as soon as the shaft slipped off her back, he actually lined himself up with her cunt. She shook her head, trying to move her hips away, to tell him he couldn’t do this, but her thoughts were immediately erased as a spark ran through her body. A green spark, of those weird powers Bec had and she really couldn’t explain at this point in her young life, rushing through her body, from the tip of his cock, flooding her pussy with a feeling of… Numbness? It was hard to describe, but at least it stopped her, just for enough time, for him to thrust in.

And the sudden silence was broken by a howl from the canine, followed by a shout from the girl. It was a violent, sudden hump that forced as much of his cock as he could possibly fit inside of her, just a little under five inches, and the tapered tip already hitting against her cervix… But it was strange, her shout having come from the suddenness of his movement, but, while she could feel pleasure, discarding the idea his powers had left her numb, there was no pain at all. Yes, she was being stretched suddenly, and beyond anything she’d thought she could before- But it… Was quite comfortable, a snug fit, but very, very pleasant.

Moans escaped her lips as the dog continued to thrust at her, tongue hanging out of his mouth and dripping saliva along her back, paws tightening the hold on her hips as he rut once, twice, three more times, before he drew all the way back out of her- And with the same feeling of static electricity rushing from the tip of his cock and inside of her, he thrust forward, the five inches lodged in her suddenly becoming six, then seven, her cervix parting like it had never been there, allowing her beloved dog to invade her womb. Jade’s mouth dropped open, unsure of what had just happened, unable to understand why she was so stretchy, how this was even biologically possible, or why it felt so incredibly good, and just suspending her disbelief to enjoy as much as she could.

Worries about her body were replaced with the need to get more filled, fear of his size with craving for more, she wanted, she /needed/ more. It was shameful how quickly she could go from young girl messing with her canine friend to a begging mess like she was right now, moist noises of his cock pounding at her moist hole and trying to sink further inside echoing through the bathroom. Bec knew she was going to be okay, as long as his First Guardian powers kept acting on her… He was making sure no organ was damaged, no tissue was ripped and no pain was felt at all. He couldn’t hold himself back, sure, but he also couldn’t hurt her. Jade was too important for him to even /think/ about harming her.

And with each thrust, one of those sparks rushed through her body, his energy flooding her womb like his pre was doing, spurting along with the lubricant seed and acting on her walls, letting him push forward and stretch her with no danger. Her belly was bulging outwards, and with her upper body just hanging from the edge of the tub, she could see how he shoved inch after inch and how her body bulged outwards and allowed him to fit harmlessly, giggling dizzily, drooling between pants and groans.

It didn’t take long for Jade to cum again, clamping down on him and arching her back- Only to have one of his paws move up and hold her down again, pounded and shaken like his little bitch, not given a rest even during her climax. In fact, with her tightening like that, it just worked to get him more excited. His hips drew back, almost an entire foot of cock moving out of her body, and slamming back inside every time, half of his cock becoming three quarters, the tip poking so deep inside of her that the bulge of her belly just seemed to disappear into her ribcage. Usually this would be worrying, but she trusted Bec too much, and knew he was not going to hurt her… Yet that didn’t stop her from feeling the way he had to move apart her stomach and things she couldn’t even recognize at the moment, simply to make a safe tunnel for the 2-feet of dog cock to enter her with no danger.

It was inside of her chest, somewhere in her body, stirring, not only her mind, but also her physical form, making a mess of her with every hump, until the thick knot was pressed against her entrance. She knew he was far from done yet, hands weakly moving down to grasp onto the side of the tub, closing her eyes and waiting for his thrusts to resume- Yet instead of thrusting to get it all in one movement, his paws drifted to her shoulders, claws gently digging down on them… And before she could even realize what was going on, she was shoved downwards against his crotch, her tight entrance stretching even wider than it had been up to that point to allow entrance to the fist-sized knot, coughing as it almost felt like she had been punched through her entire body… And even then, as intense as it was, there was simply no pain… Just bliss, pure, mind-numbing bliss.

"m-more…" She whispered, practically foaming as her little form was impaled by that cock, in this new, closer position, finding his head resting just next to her, nuzzling back against her and reassuring her it was all okay. His tongue dragged along her cheek, and she quickly, like before, allowed him to enter her mouth, eagerly suckling on it and swallowing his sweet saliva. She didn’t want to think about just how stretched her womb was, as long as he was inside, she could care less. And it felt just so good to be able to feel, not just how it was to be fucked by a dog, but how it felt to be fucked by a physical almost-god.

Whines and whimpers escaped Bec’s muzzle as he kept rutting against her, slowly, unable to pull back now that the knot was inside- And even less when it began to swell. Jade had totally forgotten that was his knot soft, eyes widening into the sloppy kiss she was sharing with him, and moaning against him, as the three-inch knot expanded quickly to four, five, and eventually, six inches… Once more, his powers were the only thing keeping her from ripping in half, or her pelvis from snapping, thankfully, but even then, such a huge knot meant one thing… None of his load was going to be able to escape.

And as it was to be expected with such a huge cock, the load was proportional, and even excessive for a tool like that, the warmth ascending the pole that almost went through Jade’s body warning her of the oncoming spurt- And then it came, like a tidal wave, flooding her overly-stretched womb outwards this time, making sure every space inside of it was completely flooded with watery cum before it began to try and escape of pussy… Only to be met with the knot, and continuing on making her swell, more and more. She was forced to move forward and almost out of the tub as her belly began to sag outwards, eyes wide as it got heavier and distended further away from her body, pints becoming gallon, seconds becoming minutes, and a constant state of deep pleasurable ecstasy keeping her on edge for the almost five minutes it took Bec to unload completely.

**Author's Note:**

> "aaaand everything after that is kinda blurry~! all i remember was just the feeling of being stuffed further while i came uncontrollably, and then i kinda passed out… i woke up like, one or two hours later, lying in the tub, with bec whining over me and licking at my cheek, about two inches of cum filling the tub, and my stomach STILL bulging out! but after i squeezed the last of it out and reassured bec, we did that much, much often later on, and it became a routine to just let him pound me and fill me up~ hehe, its a bit shameful to think of how i used to be before, but its also not strange that i liked doing it with bec!"
> 
> She smiled, patting her side to beckon Bec over and squeezing him in a tight hug, shamelessly slipping her tongue into his muzzle and making out with him, as if to prove a point, before concluding. “hes just such an irresistible cutie~ hope that answered your question, anon”


End file.
